


My Best Friend's Wedding

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, So many tropes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Clarke are getting married. Raven is there every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. "Favorite trope" fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a). I've already used most of my favorite tropes in previous fills, so here - pick _your_ favorite trope, because this fic is full of them.

When Finn tells her about the engagement, he makes sure they've both had a couple of beers first. He picks nervously at the condensation-soaked label of an empty bottle and can't hold her gaze for too long, like he knows her eyes are stinging and he doesn't want to see her cry.

Raven doesn't cry, and doesn't _want_ to cry. "Wow," she says with a shaky exhale. "That's great, Finn. That's great. I know how much you love her."

Any romance between the two of them was over ages ago, but he's still her best friend. He's practically a _brother_ ; she says as much, emphatically, whenever their relationship is questioned. She tells herself that now, when he looks so relieved and babbles on, "...and you're like the only family I have left, I've known you forever, and I'd like you to be my best man."

She chokes on the mouthful of beer she'd been downing.

"I mean, if you want. I figured you wouldn't want to be a bridesmaid," he explains.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven laughs at the absurdity of it all. "Yeah, okay, whatever. I look better in a suit than frilly pastel, anyway."

* * *

She wears a dress to the engagement party, though. Simple, black, classy. Good enough for the two hours she spends among the other guests on the ground floor of the Griffins' expansive home. Dark enough that she feels well hidden when she slips into the dimly lit kitchen to rest the smile that's starting to make her face hurt.

Here, she can sip her champagne in peace and ignore the din of well-wishing and gossip. It's hard to make up a solid excuse to leave entirely when people are constantly introducing themselves, asking how she knows the happy couple, saying how nice it is that Finn will have someone like family on the altar with him.

Raven gets a good ten minutes of quiet before Clarke's mother sweeps in, heading toward the cupboards. Raven smiles politely when they make eye-contact and tries to remember which niceties she hasn't used yet.

The other woman beats her to it. "Enjoying yourself, Miss Reyes?"

"It's a wonderful party, ma'am. I just needed a breather." Raven folds an arm over her chest and tries to dissuade further conversation with her drink. It works, sort of. 

Abigail is silent and methodical in locating first the tumblers, then a bottle of dark liquor. She pushes one glass under the ice dispenser, waits for its rattling to stop, then addresses Raven. "How do you like your bourbon?"

"My what?" Raven laughs, caught off guard. 

Abigail smiles as if that was answer enough and adds ice to the other tumbler at well. Intrigued, Raven eases closer. "If you're going to take a breather," the woman advises as she pours, "make it a proper one." 

Raven's grin falls crooked when she exchanges the long, delicate flute for the offered glass. "If that's what the doctor prescribes. Thank you."

Abigail raises her own glass in acknowledgment before tilting it to her lips. They enjoy a few more quiet moments before the woman speaks again. "It's Abby, by the way."

Raven leans against the counter next to her and touches the rims of their glasses together in toast. "Raven."

* * *

She declines the bridal shower invitation, putting in legitimate overtime at work. Finn seems disappointed when she tells him, but he doesn't complain. Raven complains - to Wick, and that's how she ended up with the extra shifts. 

The date of the shower comes and goes without a word from Clarke's side, so Raven assumes she's in the clear. Bullet dodged, and either no one noticed or no one cared. She's already put it behind her when she bumps into Doctor Griffin early one morning at the local cafe.

She thinks she'll get away with a wave and simple "Hi" in passing, both of them heading in opposite directions, but just before Abby steps out the door she turns and says, "Missed having you at Clarke's shower. You owe me a drink."

Raven doesn't have a response for that, and Abby doesn't wait for one. She's still puzzling over it after her coffee is long gone and she's definitely awake enough to jump through the right mental hoops. Maybe it was nothing more than the doctor's attempt at a joke, but Raven has a sneaking suspicion that this woman wouldn't abide something so trivial.

* * *

The nice thing about being Finn's "best man" is that she isn't expected to attend Clarke's bachelorette party. Instead, she gets to organize the bachelor party. 

The guys are _thrilled_. The stripper is amused. Raven threatens to castrate anyone that tries to commemorate the event on social media.

But it's okay, mostly, when Finn forwards one of the photos to her phone. She can live with that.

* * *

They manage to swing a reservation at the local gallery where Finn shows his work for the rehearsal dinner. It's quiet and low-key, with a much smaller guest list than the engagement party the Griffins threw. Still, Raven is nervous and tense, and she's definitely not enjoying the headache that has been building all afternoon. When Finn's persistent looks of concern start to make her feel smothered, she moves to mingle at a more crowded table - where she can't see him anymore.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all," one of the men says, and Abby looks up with a strikingly brilliant smile.

"By all means," the woman says, patting the chair beside her. "I was saving it just for you."

Everyone at the table chuckles, but Raven feels like maybe they missed something with their polite joviality. Maybe there was some private truth underlying the warm welcome. Maybe that's why the casual hand still lingering on the back of her chair, the way the woman makes introductions around the table, the way she makes sure Raven is included.

When it comes time for the toast, Raven finds herself more at ease than she's felt all day.

* * *

The wedding comes together without a hitch - for the groomsmen, at least - and the ceremony is mostly a blur. And just like that, her best friend - the only boy she's ever loved - is a married man. He has a wife. A new family. 

And they still have formal photographs and a reception to get through. Another toast and all those silly traditions that Clarke keeps tearing up over. 

Those two are perfectly suited to each other. Sentimental saps.

Raven rolls her eyes good-naturedly and does her part, including another toast, a brief dance with Clarke and a slightly longer dance with the maid of honor.

"Look at you, having all the fun today," Octavia comments, idly smoothing the seam of Raven's vest. "No plus-one to weigh you down?"

Raven finds it's not that hard to play along. "The guy I usually bring had a 'thing' today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, prior engagement. To be wed."

Octavia laughs and Raven escapes with that being the end of it. She stops at the bar before slipping out, taking advantage of the lull in party obligations to check that Monty and Jasper had taken care of the getaway car. _Tastefully._

It doesn't look bad, she decides. No penises or pot leaves. That's a win where these guys are concerned.

She's almost to the door when she spots Abby waiting on the sidewalk, heels in one hand and glass in the other. Definitely waiting. Possibly for her.

Raven lets herself grin as she draws closer. "I'm not taking a break this time, I swear," she says. "Had to make sure your daughter isn't going to be driven to her new home in a tacky rust bucket."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Abby says. Her eyes don't stay on Raven's face, so Raven waits under the other woman's appraisal. "The tailor did an excellent job," she concludes.

"Thanks?" Raven says as Abby stoops to set aside her shoes and holds out her glass. Both hands free, she reaches to adjust Raven's tie and straighten the lines of the vest and shirt. "I mean, as much as you paid him, we better look perfect."

"You do."

There is more than a hint of something else under the approval. Raven can't miss it this time, and she isn't quick enough to school her reaction.

Abby retrieves her drink as though the whole exchange was perfectly ordinary. "You know, as best man you might be expected to dance with the mother of the bride," she says pointedly, eying Raven over the rim of her glass.

"Oh," Raven manages. So this is actually happening, and Abby isn't backing off. "Do you think she'd take a rain check?"

Abby raises an eyebrow and Raven grins around the lip of her bottle. The feeling of expectation pulls tight in the inches between them. Raven swallows but keeps the grin.

"I already owe her a drink. Maybe I should go for broke, pay it all back at once and throw in dinner, too."

"Hmm." Elegant fingers toy with Raven's tie then tug, pulling Raven back toward the corner of the building. "Let's say you make a down payment now and we'll schedule the rest."

Raven flashes to Octavia's comment - no plus-one to weigh her down - and lets herself go, with this woman promising less of a tether and more of a lead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning After (the Wedding)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597485) by [crna_macka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka)




End file.
